Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** **** ***** ***** **** - ** State Prison ** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Daily Bugle Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = A Gallery of Spider-Man's Most Famous Foes! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A gallery of Spider-Man's enemies including: The Burglar, The Chameleon, The Vulture, The Tinkerer, Dr. Octopus, Dr. Doom, Sandman, The Lizard, The Living Brain, Electro, The Enforcers, The Green Goblin, Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: Burglar Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Chameleon Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Vulture Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Terrible Tinkerer Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Dr Octopus Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Sandman Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Doctor Doom Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Lizard Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Living Brain Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Electro Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Enforcers Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Mysterio Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Green Goblin Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Kraven the Hunter Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| | StoryTitle3 = The Secrets of Spider-Man! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A feature which explains Spider-Man's various abilities, powers, and devices. Including his web-shooters, signal light, and the reflective lenses of his mask. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man Supporting Characters: * Thor * Hulk * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic ** Invisible Girl ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Thing * J. Jonah Jameson | StoryTitle4 = Supporting Cast Pin-Ups | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A series of pin-ups of Spider-Man and Peter Parker, as well as his supporting casts and guest stars over the first sixteen issues of Amazing Spider-Man. These include J. Jonah Jameson, Betty Brant, Aunt May, Flash Thompson, Liz Allen, Daredevil, and a diagram about Aunt May's home. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: Heel and Heart Throb Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg Spider-Man Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg| Classmate Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg Peter Parker's House Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg Guest Star Pin-Up from Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1.jpg | StoryTitle5 = How Stan Lee and Steve Ditko Create Spider-Man! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = A feature starring Stan Lee and Steve Ditko explaining how they create Spider-Man comics. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The narrative of this story recounts the origins of Doctor Octopus as seen in . * As the Sinister Six gather, the members point out how they were previously defeated by Spider-Man. These events happened in (Electro), (Mysterio), and (Kraven). * Typically, people cannot see Doctor Strange in his astral form. However, the reason why Flash Thompson and his fellow bullies can see Strange is due to a past encounter in . This allowed them to temporarily see Strange's spirit form. * Spider-Man recounts how his Uncle Ben was murdered. That happened in . * The Vulture states that Spider-Man had defeated him twice. This is not entirely accurate. Not only was he defeated in and , he was also defeated by Spider-Man in and . This error can be attributed to the fact that Untold Tales was published decades after this story. One could assume that the Vulture underplayed how many times Spider-Man defeated him in the past. * The reason the Sinister Six kidnap Betty Brant is because Doctor Octopus has determined that there is some connection between her and Spider-Man, as he first discovered back in - . * The Human Torch uses his powers to write a message to Spider-Man in the sky. A routine he started in whenever he sought out the wall-crawler. * Spider-Man refers to Iron Man as Tony Stark's bodyguard. At the time of this story, Spider-Man (and the world at large) did not know that Iron Man and Stark were the same individuals. This fact is not revealed until . * All references to the 1964 New York World's Fair as being a recent event/construct should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Likewise should Aunt May's complaints about missing the Beverly Hillbillies. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * 1st story credits: ** 41 pages of indescribable excitement ** Written by: Stan Lee ** Drawn by: Steve Ditko ** Possibly the most talked about team in comics today! ** Lettered by: S. Rosen | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing_annual/001.html }}